


the universe was made to be seen by your eyes

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Rey has a Ben which is better than a hug, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, inaccurate science probably, they're soft your honor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: - Скажи мне правду.- Мне не нужно было посещать курс введения в философию, но я остался, потому что там была ты, - он молчит. – Солги мне.- Я не просила ассистента преподавателя позволить тебе остаться, хотя группа была переполнена.или: история, где единственное, что Бен Соло изучает прилежнее, чем учебник по физике, - это Рей Джонсон.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	the universe was made to be seen by your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the universe was made to be seen by your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055010) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



_«Мы звезды, облаченные в кожу. Свет, который ты ищешь, всегда был внутри». – Руми_

\- Какая твоя любимая философская теория? – спрашивает Бен.

Это ночь осеннего равноденствия. Лето уже машет на прощание, но воздух пока еще приятно теплый, небо чистое, сияющее множеством звезд. Они растянулись на толстом клетчатом одеяле для пикника, которое когда-то было украдено из комнаты с реквизитом университетского театрального факультета не то По, не то Финном.

Бен смотрит на Рей. Они лежат рядом, его рука прижата к ее руке, а позы совпадают идеально. Она смотрит в небо, потерявшись взглядом в созвездиях. Бен беспрепятственно рассматривает ее профиль: яркие карие глаза в обрамлении длинных тонких ресниц; острый изящный нос; упрямый властный подбородок; мягкие розовые губы. Прямо сейчас она облизывает их, а он пялится. Всегда пялится – возможно, тут есть какая-то проблема.

\- Это сложный вопрос, - Рей закусывает нижнюю губу, нахмурив брови. – Хм, я думаю, что в каждой из них есть элементы, которые мне нравятся, но больше всего я люблю презентизм.

\- Кажется, я такую не знаю.

\- Ее идея в том, что время можно разделить на прошлое, настоящее и будущее, но прошлое и будущее – это воображаемые концепции, и только настоящее реально.

Бен молчит, анализируя ее слова. Молчание давит на Рей, которая краснеет под его взглядом. Он прочищает горло и отворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на звезды.

\- А почему?

\- Думаю, потому что мне нравится идея, что значение имеет лишь то, кем ты являешься сейчас, - в нерешительности она делает паузу. – И есть некая свобода в том, что не нужно переживать, кем станешь в будущем. Это заставляет тебя жить настоящим. Хотя откуда мне знать, м?

Ее тон небрежный, но он знает ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, как она скрывает настоящие чувства за стеной притворного равнодушия. Это защитный механизм, который знаком ему слишком хорошо.

Бен хмурится.

\- Твои идеи имеют значение, Рей. Когда-нибудь люди будут выстраиваться в очереди, чтобы послушать, как ты говоришь о жизни и судьбе и беспорядке между ними.

Рей кладет свою руку поверх его, на мгновение опуская взгляд к его губам. Он мимолетный, но не ускользает от его внимания. Как и все, что с ней связано. Она нежно сжимает его руку, и больше всего на свете ему хочется перевернуть ее и переплести их пальцы. Рей улыбается – такая улыбка из тех, что могли бы исцелить вселенную, Бен уверен в этом.

\- Скажи мне правду.

Это игра, которую они ведут с тех пор, как встретились – в правду и ложь. Она может варьироваться от глупых вещей вроде «Мне нравится зеленый цвет» до «Я плохо сплю по ночам». Нет никаких правил, кроме полной честности: Рей всегда просит о правде; Бен подталкивает ко лжи.

\- Я солгал утром, когда сказал тебе, что пригласил Тая зайти сегодня вечером.

\- Мило – ты думаешь, что я этого не знала, - поддразнивает она.

Бен закатывает глаза.

\- Твоя очередь. Солги мне.

\- Я ненавижу, что делаю это. Лежу здесь под звездами с тобой, размышляя о вселенной.

Она произносит эти слова как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто от них у него не поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а сердце не сбивается с ритма. Он не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому молчит и отводит взгляд. В целях самосохранения, по правде говоря.

Рей садится и смахивает с локтей несколько травинок.

\- Уже поздно.

\- Подожди, - указательный палец цепляется за петлю ее ремня, удерживая ее на месте. – Не уходи. Пока.

Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, уже готовая извиниться, но что-то в его лице меняет ее мнение, поэтому она снова ложится рядом. Это кажется невозможным, но на этот раз они еще ближе. Тишина окутывает их, как одеяло.

\- Тогда расскажи мне еще о звездах, - в конце концов просит Рей.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать?

Она поднимает взгляд на небо – на бескрайние просторы, Луну, планеты и звезды, а еще туманности, галактики и метеоры, находящиеся в миллионах световых лет, - затем поворачивается к нему и подпирает рукой щеку, сосредотачивая на нем все свое внимание. Она так близко, что он может сосчитать веснушки, усыпавшие ее лицо, словно созвездия.

Рей улыбается.

\- Все.

*

Подобно звездам в ночном небе, некоторые люди светят ярче, чем другие. Рей Джонсон искрометна. Она ворвалась в жизнь Бена, как космический шторм; внезапно и без предупреждения.

Впервые они увидели друг друга на занятиях. Рей вошла в аудиторию и села на два ряда впереди него. Как чей-то затылок мог удерживать его внимание так долго, как ее, Бен понятия не имеет, но он провел тот час, изучая ее прилежнее, чем любой из своих учебников по физике за всю жизнь. Она подняла руку, чтобы ответить на один из вопросов ассистента преподавателя, и ее акцент стал всего лишь еще одним пунктом в списке безупречных качеств, который Бен автоматически отслеживал в своей голове. Она улыбнулась, когда проходила мимо него к двери по окончании занятия, и на этом все.

Официально они познакомились через По Дэмерона, расслабленного студента теории музыки, который, кажется, успел подружиться со всем первым курсом в течение недели. Еще на первом году учебы в колледже По и Финн – его сосед по комнате – устроили самую первую вечеринку в семестре, на которую пассивно и агрессивно заставили прийти Бена, как приятеля По из средней школы и, следовательно, его самого старого друга. Именно тогда он впервые увидел ее, а еще случайно ударил в лицо мячом для пинг-понга (пиво-понг с тех пор был исключен из списка одобренных игр для вечеринок Бена Соло).

\- Почему астрофизика? – спрашивает Рей спустя час после того, как они укрылись в тихом месте в задней части дома, с напитками в руках, к которым не прикоснулись, слишком увлеченные разговором.

Бен проводит рукой по волосам. Это нервная привычка, чего она о нем еще не знает.

\- Мой отец был пилотом. Он часто брал меня летать с ним, когда я был маленьким, - что-то в его груди сжимается, душу тянет воспоминание. – Однажды я посмотрел на небо и спросил его, можем ли мы долететь до звезд.

\- Что он сказал?

Бен помнит это так четко.

\- Он сказал: _«Я не могу, малыш. Но, может, когда-нибудь ты сможешь»_.

Хан взъерошил его волосы и наградил классической ухмылкой Соло, и с того момента Бен знал, кем станет, когда вырастет.

У Рей добрая улыбка.

\- И теперь ты сможешь.

Он кивает и не позволяет себе запнуться, когда говорит:

\- И теперь я смогу.

Если Рей и замечает изменение в его настроении, то не упоминает об этом, но в ее глазах появляется тепло, которого раньше не было. Это тяжелый взгляд. Понимающий. Возможно, немного тоскливый. Он пропал в мгновение ока.

\- Ты здесь с кем-то? – она спрашивает непринужденно, но тут есть скрытый намек на что-то, что Бен не может распознать.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Нет, только с тобой.

\- Круто, - Рей прочищает горло. - Слушай, я пас. Я не…

Бен ждет, пока она закончит. Она срывает этикетку с пивной бутылки, опустив глаза.

\- Я не хожу на свидания.

Каких бы слов он от нее ни ждал, точно не этих. Он не уверен, имеет ли она в виду, что не ходит на свидания вообще, или что не заинтересована в свиданиях с _ним,_ и пытается отшить как можно вежливее. Он проглатывает разочарование и кивает.

\- Нет конечно. Я понял. Я тоже.

Она удивленно поднимает взгляд. Ее глаза такие серьезные, такие выразительные.

\- О. Хорошо. Значит, друзья?

Бен кивает, потому что знает ее всего час, но уверен, что хочет быть частью ее жизни, настолько, насколько она позволит.

\- Друзья.

Они улыбаются друг другу, и на этом все.

По сей день Бен и Рей спорят о том, был ли инцидент, который их сблизил, иронией судьбы. Рей, всегда оставаясь философом, настаивает, что это была счастливая случайность, основанная на решениях, которые они приняли в тот день – везение в чистом виде, - в то время как астрофизик Бен знает, что в квантовой вселенной нет такой вещи как случайность, только возможность и вероятность, которые становятся частью жизни посредством восприятия.

На первый взгляд, это очень разные люди: Бен – ученый, занятый поисками бескомпромиссной правды; Рей – идеалистка, которая предпочитает думать, что существует множество разных версий истины. Каким-то образом они поладили и, вместо того чтобы пререкаться, дополняют друг друга. Иногда Бену нужна хорошая доза идеализма; иногда Рей нужно вернуть с небес на землю.

Словно космический шторм, в ночь, когда они встретились, две их отдельные галактики столкнулись друг с другом и образовали единую галактическую систему. С тех пор они оставались неразделимы.

Друзья. Самые лучшие друзья. Уныло, мучительно – по крайней мере, для Бена – просто друзья.

И на этом все.

*

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- Мне не нужно было посещать курс введения в философию, но я остался, потому что там была ты, - он молчит. – Солги мне.

\- Я не просила ассистента преподавателя позволить тебе остаться, хотя группа была переполнена.

*

Они успели провести в комнате Рей в общежитии большую часть дня, просматривая конспекты и готовясь к предстоящим экзаменам – у нее по этике; у него по астрономии, - когда она решает, что пора заканчивать с учебой, и закрывает книгу, переключая внимание на Бена. Он ерзает, меняя позу. Постельное белье Рей под ним сбилось, и он пытается – и безуспешно – разгладить несколько складок.

\- Я не знаю, почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы занимать кровать. Это уж точно не удобная поза, - комментирует Рей, махнув рукой на Бена, который горбится над книгами, свесившись наполовину с маленькой односпальной кровати.

\- Это твоя комната, тебе достается стол.

Рей закатывает глаза.

\- Какой джентльмен, Соло. Не приходи ко мне плакать, когда начнешь умирать от боли в спине.

\- Ты сможешь предложить по меньшей мере потереть ее.

Рей отвечает на это изумленным фырканьем. Он чувствует, что начинает краснеть, едва закончил фразу, и прячет лицо в тетради прежде, чем она успела бы заметить.

\- Хорошо, - говорит она.

Бен поднимает взгляд – и обнаруживает, что она уже смотрит на него с озорной ухмылкой, которая тянет уголки рта вверх.

\- Я…

\- Рейчик!

В комнату Рей врывается Кайдел Конникс. Мрачно вздохнув, Бен примиряется с фактом, что его миру и покою внезапно пришел конец.

\- Бенджи, - говорит она вместо приветствия, бесцеремонно отталкивая его ноги в сторону и усаживаясь на кровать Рей.

Из всех их друзей Кайдел – самая жизнерадостная, а еще она старается превратить жизнь Бена в ад – обычно отпуская непристойные комментарии о его дружбе с Рей и отказываясь понимать намеки, когда оба пытаются уничтожить ее суровыми взглядами.

\- Помнишь тот день, когда я притворилась твоей любовницей-лесбиянкой, чтобы помочь избавиться от закостенелого засранца, который приставал к тебе в баре в центре города?

Рей сощуривает глаза.

\- Да…

Бен садится, нахмурившись.

\- Воу, воу, воу. Кто… что?

Кайдел игнорирует его.

\- Мне нужна помощь.

\- Я должна нервничать?

\- Погоди, этот парень… - перебивает Бен, но Кайдел его заглушает.

\- Речь о Гвен Фазме. Вы же вместе работаете в фитнес-центре, да?

Рей закатывает глаза.

\- Я должна была догадаться. Я думала, ты ее больше не ненавидишь.

\- Я не ненавижу ее _как таковую_ , - пожимает плечами Кайдел. – Просто надеюсь, что следующие месячные у нее придут в аквариуме с акулами.

Рей фыркает.

\- О, так вы подружки?

\- Слушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказала своей коллеге притормозить и прекратить преследовать По. У нас с ним есть незаконченное дело, которое требует его полного внимания.

Бен хмурится.

\- Я думал, ты с Джанной.

\- Да. _Между делом_. Но отношения с По все еще продолжаются.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто выбрать того, кто тебе больше нравится? – спрашивает Бен, не обращая внимания на выразительный взгляд Рей.

\- Как будто это так просто! У меня сложные чувства и к Джанне, и к По, и их не так легко разделить, - фыркает она, перекидывая через плечо длинные светлые волосы.

\- Звучит утомительно. Не могу представить, чтобы у меня было столько _чувств_.

Кайдел посылает ему язвительную улыбку.

\- В самом деле? Удивительно, ведь ты просто задумчивая гора… - она многозначительно переводит взгляд на Рей, - _чувств_.

Взгляд Рей убивает.

\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - вмешивается он.

\- Да?

\- Гвен встречается с Роуз.

Манеры Кайдел заметно меняются, и на ее изящном лице появляется улыбка.

\- Это отличные новости!

Удовлетворенная счастливым поворотом событий, она встает, стряхивая с юбки невидимые ворсинки. Бросив на Бена и Рей оценивающий взгляд, она добавляет:

\- Тогда я лучше пойду. Оставляю вас вдвоем, чтобы... что бы вы ни делали.

Она исчезает из комнаты так же быстро, как и вошла, быстро махнув рукой и бросив через плечо _«А вы делали!»_. Вздохнув, Рей провожает ее взглядом.

\- Откуда у нее всегда столько энергии?

\- Я слышал, она сидит на палеодиете, - пожимает плечами Бен. – Ты будешь удивлена, узнав, как регулярные испражнения могут повлиять на характер человека.

Он смеется, когда Рей бросает подушку ему в голову.

*

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- У моих родителей самые дерьмовые навыки общения, которые я когда-либо видел. Они сводят друг друга с ума, - усмехается он. – Солги мне.

Он едва слышит, как она говорит:

\- Мои любили меня.

*

\- Как ты думаешь, жизнь измеряется днями? – спрашивает Рей, откусывая кусок от нетронутого сэндвича Бена и медленно жуя.

Они сидят под древним дубом на краю лужайки перед внутренним двориком кампуса. Вокруг них растянулись на траве группы студентов, наслаждающихся последними остатками солнечного света и тепла перед тем, как осень станет зябкой и морозной. Голова Бена лежит на коленях Рей, в руках конспекты, которые он передает ей для чтения.

\- А как еще ты бы ее измеряла?

Рей его слова пугают, словно она говорила сама с собой и не ожидала, что Бен обратит внимание. Задумавшись над ответом, она проводит руками по его густым волосам и накручивает прядку на палец. Бен со вздохом тянется к ее прикосновению.

\- Людьми, которых ты встречаешь. Местами, куда ходишь. Моментами, которые разделяешь с кем-то.

Бен мычит.

\- Если тебе нужен научный взгляд на смысл жизни, что ж... Вселенная умирает. Мы – часть ее истории, но все еще движемся по дороге с односторонним движением к космической энтропии. Через пять миллиардов лет сама концепция жизни станет бессмысленной.

Рей хмурится, бросив на него критический взгляд.

\- Это немного фаталистично. Где романтика? Надежда? Разве это не один из ваших ученых сказал: _«Такие маленькие существа, как мы, примем необъятность лишь через любовь»_ или что-то в этом роде?

Бен стонет.

\- Соблазняй меня своими цитатами Карла Сагана, почему бы и нет.

Посмеиваясь, Рей тычет его в щеку прямо там, где появляется ямочка, стоит ему действительно широко улыбнуться.

\- Не думаю, что ты такой циник, каким себя считаешь.

На губах у нее появляется кривая ухмылка. От ее взгляда в его животе распускается теплое, трепещущее чувство, которое поднимается к горлу. Он подавляет желание выпалить что-нибудь глупое вроде _«Ты красивая, когда улыбаешься»_. Однако он не в силах оторвать глаз от ее губ. Рей закусывает нижнюю губу, так, что это можно было бы назвать насмешкой – если бы Бен не знал лучше, уж точно.

\- Не думаю, что раньше кто-то обвинял меня в романтизме.

Взгляд Рей смягчается.

\- Это потому, что они тебя не знают, - она протягивает руку и касается его лица, нежно проводит пальцем по переносице. Его глаза на мгновение закрываются. – Но я знаю.

Бен почти уверен, что она наклоняется – медленно, медленно, медленно, – и поднимает руку, не спеша касаясь ее щеки. Когда Рей оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы Бен мог разглядеть зеленые крапинки в ее глазах, их прерывает голос.

\- Эй, Соло! Какие песни поют планеты? – спустя мгновение: - _Нептунцкие_!

Рей фыркает. Они так близко, что он чувствует, как ее дыхание щекочет его лицо. Она отстраняется, подняв взгляд на Хакса, который продолжает смеяться, пересекая двор. Бен стонет, скатываясь с ее колен и падая лицом вниз на траву.

\- Что, если бы его вдруг убил упавший космический мусор? – размышляет он. – Что, если?

\- Каковы шансы, что это случится?

\- Примерно один к пяти миллиардам.

\- Тогда я бы не надеялась.

Бен не видит ее, так как, держа глаза закрытыми, обдумывает все способы, как можно заставить Хакса заплатить за невероятно раздражающую надоедливость, но все же слышит в ее голосе улыбку.

_К черту_ Хакса.

*

Студенческий зал переполнен взволнованными учениками, лихорадочно листающими книги. Середина семестра не за горами, все скапливаются в библиотеке, но в более неформальном зале компании собираются позаниматься вместе.

Большой стол в углу, который они закрепили за собой, усеян свидетельствами целого дня зубрежки: грудами учебников по астробиологии и планетологии, перемешанными с фантиками от конфет; разноцветными графиками Роуз и Хакса под пустыми кофейными чашками и бумажками из-под маффинов; контейнер, полный домашних вафель с корицей, которые сделал Бен, – лакомство для Рей, которой лучше всего помогает заниматься сахарный наркотик. Она сидит рядом с ним, корпя над учебником и делая заметки на полях, из растрепавшегося пучка выбились и упали ей на шею несколько тонких прядок.

Ее хмурый вид почти комичный. Одна из первых вещей, которые Бен узнал о ней, заключалась в том, что обычно, сосредоточившись, она выглядит сердитой. Выпускные экзамены всегда жестоки, и Рей чувствует на себе давление куда сильнее, чем кто-либо из них – потому что она на стипендии, потому что чувствует, что ей есть что доказывать, потому что она такая, какая есть.

Он хочет помочь – положить руку ей на спину и погладить, рисуя успокаивающие круги, предложить просмотреть конспекты и задать по ним вопросы, - но не знает, одобрит ли она, что ее прервали, поэтому ничего не делает.

\- Ребята, я провалюсь с треском, - стонет По, уронив голову на руки. У него больше всего беспорядка – повсюду разбросаны бумаги, медиаторы, служащие импровизированными закладками, недоеденный батончик Mars, оставивший крупные пятна на одном из нотных листов.

\- Нужно было думать об этом вчера ночью, когда ты был на третьем сезоне марафона «Города пришельцев», Дэмерон, - шутит Бен.

По бросает на него обвиняющий взгляд.

\- Эй, ты смотрел со мной пилот, и тебе понравилось. Не делай вид, будто это не так.

\- Все верно, но я не думал, что это документальный фильм.

На них громко шикает девушка за соседним столом. Рей оборачивается и пронзает ее взглядом.

Спустя пару минут По наклоняется и заговорщицки шепчет:

\- Так ты думаешь, они... ну, знаешь... _среди нас_? – он играет бровями. – _Пришельцы_?

Бен размышляет, не оставить ли этот вопрос без ответа, но невозможно упустить возможность подурачиться с его доверчивым другом.

\- В каком-то смысле мы все немного пришельцы. Считается, что почти половина атомов в наших телах могла образоваться за пределами Млечного Пути и попала в нашу Солнечную систему с галактическими ветрами.

По с тревожным видом обрабатывает информацию, переводя взгляд с Бена на собственные руки, будто его полное восприятие жизни только что изменилось на фундаментальном уровне.

_\- Бро._

Роуз отрывается от таблицы и вклинивается на разговор, с беспокойством глядя на По.

\- Я думаю, ты его сломал, - говорит она Бену.

\- Не волнуйся, чувак. Если прямо сейчас в шестидесяти пяти миллионах световых лет инопланетянин смотрит на нас в телескоп, он смотрит на динозавров.

В ужасе По хмурится еще сильнее. Рей рядом с ним приподнимает бровь.

\- Так ты утверждаешь, что я звезда?

\- Я утверждаю, что каждый атом когда-то был частью звезды, - Бен выпрямляется, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. – Все элементы в твоем теле – углерод, азот, кислород, вся периодическая таблица фактически появились внутри древней звезды, которая в конце концов взорвалась. Так что на самом деле ты мертвая звезда. Звездная пыль.

Улыбка Рей тускнеет.

\- Это немного грустно.

Прежде чем Бен успевает ответить, та же девушка снова шикает, и разочарованный хмурый взгляд Рей сменяет раздражение.

\- Здесь же вроде не библиотека, - шепчет она, закатывая глаза и снова возвращаясь к учебнику.

Бен не понимает, что пялится, пока не поворачивается и не замечает, что Роуз многозначительно им улыбается. Он вопросительно приподнимает бровь – она пожимает плечами. Он качает головой, молча прося бросить это, и Роуз кивает, возвращаясь к своим записям.

Один последний взгляд на Рей подтверждает, что она хмурится на свои конспекты. Идея начинает обретать форму. Он чувствует себя смелым и немного безрассудным, когда вырывает листок из блокнота и записывает стихи, которые возникли у него в голове. Закончив, он тайком подкладывает его под учебники Рей. С удовлетворенной ухмылкой Бен сосредотачивает внимание на своей работе.

Рей замечает его позже, складывая рабочие тетради в аккуратную стопку и собирая книги. Во время чтения ее глаза смягчаются, уголки губ приподнимаются вверх.

_«Внутри нас галактики_

_И ты самая яркая звезда_

_Из всех_

_В моей»_

*

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- Иногда я чувствую себя просто потерянным. Как будто меня тянут в сотню разных направлений, и не все из них хорошие. Иногда... их трудно различить, - Бен вздыхает. Что-то холодное и маслянистое извивается внутри при мысли о рекрутере, который преследовал его, уговаривая устроиться в свою компанию после выпуска. Оно исчезает, когда Рей сцепляет их руки вместе.

\- Солги мне, - просит он.

\- Я никогда не буду с тобой. Не помогу во всем разобраться. Не дам отпор тому, кто осмелится пытаться утащить тебя на дно.

*

\- Джентльмены, леди, завтра мы уходим в отрыв! – объявляет По, врываясь в студенческий зал с Кайдел и Финном на буксире.

Взгляд Кайдел становится ледяным.

\- _Прошу прощения_ , Дэмерон – это будет элегантное суаре с изысканными беседами и дорогими тематическими коктейлями. Если я увижу там хотя бы _один_ бочонок, кастрирую тебя во сне.

По бледнеет.

\- Элегантное суаре, понял.

Он шепчет Финну:

_\- Что такое суаре?_

В ответ тот лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Это идеальный способ отпраздновать окончание промежуточных экзаменов, - сияет Кайдел. Пройдя туда, где сидит Рей, она говорит: - Рейчик, мне понадобится твоя помощь с украшениями. Я думаю об Эре сухого закона в качестве темы.

Улыбка Рей натянутая и не касается глаз, но голос веселый.

\- Конечно, Кей.

Кайдел замечает, но не комментирует. Она успокаивающе сжимает руку Рей и перемещается в другой конец комнаты, чтобы поговорить о пиротехнике со Снапом и Таем.

Бен наблюдает за этой сценой со своего места на диване, предпочитая не вмешиваться, чтобы избежать каких-либо обязанностей по планированию вечеринки. Он с тревогой смотрит на Рей – она ест из семейной коробки Lucky Charms, рассеянно закидывая хлопья в рот. У нее есть привычка выбирать зефир и оставлять ему колечки, потому что она знает, что он их любит. Бен хочет поймать ее взгляд и постукивает по ее ноге, но она не двинулась с места. Что бы ее ни тревожило, пока что она не хочет с ним этим делиться.

\- Эй, Бенджи, как ты организуешь космическую вечеринку? – спрашивает Хакс, который только что вошел в комнату и присоединился к компании. Его самодовольная ухмылка перерастает в широкую улыбку, отчего его бледное лицо выглядит более дьявольским, чем обычно. – По _планетам_!

Бен привык к шуткам Хакса, которые были неотъемлемой частью его жизни с того дня, как они впервые встретились, и обычно приводили к тому, что Бен отвечал тонко завуалированными оскорблениями, но последнее вмешательство Хакса все еще свежо в его памяти.

\- Знаешь, свет распространяется быстрее звука. Вот почему некоторые головы кажутся светлыми, пока не заговорят, - Бен указывает на Хакса. – Наглядный пример.

Он понимает, что Рей рядом с ним тихо трясется от смеха, и это улучшает его настроение сильнее, чем даже раздраженная хмурая физиономия Хакса.

*

\- Скажи мне правду, - голос у нее тяжелый ото сна.

Бен слишком устал, чтобы думать, и едва способен говорить, но каким-то образом ему удается произнести:

\- Я влюблен в кое-кого.

Ему кажется, что он слышит вздох Рей, но его мозг слишком затуманен, чтобы это заметить. Он бормочет:

\- Солги мне.

Проходит время, прежде чем Рей отвечает. Так много, что Бен уже спит, когда наконец она шепчет:

\- Я нет.

*

Бен покидает аудиторию, чувствуя себя умственно истощенным. Астрономия – самый сложный предмет в учебной программе этого года, и на протяжении всего семестра он надрывался изо всех сил. Он волочит ноги из научного корпуса в общежитие, мечтая о горячем душе, хорошей еде и восьми часах сна, если ему повезет. Обдумывая плюсы и минусы варианта зайти на общую кухню и погреть остатки еды, он открывает дверь и видит Рей, растянувшуюся на его кровати в ярко-оранжевых наушниках, которые скрывают уши, и кивающую головой в такт песне, которую она слушает.

\- У меня есть лапша! – это первое, что она говорит. Она указывает на дымящиеся кружки на его прикроватной тумбочке со всей помпой и торжественностью человека, предлагающего изысканный обед. Это мило. Это правда чертовски мило.

\- Прекрасно, - с благодарностью говорит он, снимая куртку и вешая ее на стул за столом.

\- Как прошло?

\- Неплохо, вообще-то. Думаю, я справился.

Рей протягивает ему его кружку с надписью _«Список дел: Проснись, Выпей кофе, Сделай пук-пук, Будь крутым»_ – это был ее подарок на его двадцать второй день рождения.

\- Спасибо, я умираю с голоду.

\- Такой умный мальчик, - дразнит она, взъерошивая ему волосы. Они становятся слишком длинными. Рей часто шутит, что достаточно, чтобы заплести косу. Она с удовольствием занимается собственной лапшой – в кружке уродливого лилового цвета с надписью блестящими буквами: _«Мне на все глотать»_.

Он указывает на то, что на ней надето.

\- Это мое?

Ответная улыбка яркая и беззастенчивая.

\- День стирки, - объясняет она, набив рот лапшой.

Бен фыркает.

\- Плюс, - говорит она, сглотнув, - Твоя одежда намного мягче моей.

И как же несправедливо то, как она на него смотрит. Как же несправедливо, что она выглядит тепло и уютно в одном из его самых старых свитеров, одном из его любимых, который достает ей почти до колен, потому что она намного меньше его. Это несправедливо, потому что он ничего не может с этим сделать, например поцеловать ее просто так и уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи, но ему все равно это нравится. Она улыбается, как будто знает, о чем он думает, и Бен чуть не роняет кружку.

\- Грязная маленькая воришка.

От нападения Рей с подушкой его спасет стук в дверь. Через мгновение заглядывает голова По.

\- Всем привет! Мы собираемся посмотреть в зале тот фильм с Леди Гагой, вдруг вы захотите присоединиться. - Он поворачивается к человеку позади него – Хаксу – и спрашивает: - Как, еще раз, он называется?

\- «Звезда родилась».

\- Точно! Что скажете?

В списке того, чем бы ему сейчас хотелось заняться, этот пункт стоит близко к концу. Бен смотрит на Рей, чтобы убедиться, что они солидарны, и отвечает:

\- Каждые восемнадцать дней в нашей галактике рождается новая звезда. Гляну на следующую, но спасибо.

\- Сказал же тебе, он не пойдет. У чувака всегда критические дни, - усмехается Хакс.

\- Сказал человек, который не смог бы найти клитор с помощью Google-карт и системы GPS, - огрызается Рей.

Комнату наполняет громкий смех, но громче всех смеется Бен.

*

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- Я понятия не имею, что буду делать, когда закончу учебу. Но, где бы я ни оказался, хочу, чтобы в моей жизни была ты.

Рей согласно мычит, и он ждет, прежде чем попросить:

\- Солги мне.

\- Ты не останешься со мной на всю оставшуюся жизнь, Соло.

Ее дьявольской ухмылки достаточно, чтобы его кровь закипела.

*

Телефон Бена вибрирует в его кармане. Вытащив его, он видит сообщение от Роуз.

_«От Рей весь день нет вестей. Это не похоже на нее. Есть идеи, где она может быть?»_

_«Уже в пути, не волнуйся. Спасибо, Роуз»._

Он заканчивает печатать и нажимает «Отправить», прежде чем открыть большие двойные двери и войти в библиотеку. Уже поздно, поэтому здесь тихо. Пара отстающих продолжают печатать на своих ноутбуках, потягивая остывший кофе из пенопластовых стаканчиков, которые сюда приносить нельзя, но ночного библиотекаря, который бы их конфисковал, нигде не видно. Бен находит ее в нише у больших эркеров, обхватившую голову руками, спрятавшую лицо. Он подходит ближе.

Было нетрудно догадаться, куда она делась. У Вселенной есть Великий Аттрактор – огромная гравитационная сила в межгалактическом пространстве, которая притягивает к себе Млечный Путь, Андромеду и все близлежащие галактики; у Бена есть Рей. Это похожее явление, и такое же постоянное.

Она не поднимает глаз, когда он оказывается рядом, но, должно быть, чувствует, что это он, потому что говорит:

\- Я проигрываю, Бен. Я неудачница, - хриплым голосом.

Это бьет его прямо в грудь – то, что он слышит от нее такое. Рей самый сильный человек, которого он знает, но у нее есть склонность сдерживаться до тех пор, пока не останется другого выхода, кроме как взорваться. Он знает это, неоднократно бывал рядом, когда это происходило, был голосом разума и здравого смысла, когда ее нестабильность высовывала свою уродливую голову. Она его лучший друг, и он ненавидит видеть ее такой. Но он знает, как с этим справиться. Как ей помочь. Точно так же, как она знает, как помочь, когда его собственные демоны угрожают утащить его на дно.

Он садится на свободное место рядом и тянет ее за руки, помещая колени между своих ног, так что она оказывается к нему лицом и вынуждена посмотреть в глаза.

\- Это из-за сегодняшнего экзамена?

Рей кивает, надув губы.

\- Он прошел не очень-то хорошо. Я была не очень-то хороша.

\- Ты все уладишь. Поговори со своим профессором. Я знаю, что доктор Каната очень разумный человек. Она делала это для других учеников, и ты одна из ее любимиц. Эй, - он берет ее за подбородок, удерживая на месте, когда она пытается отвести взгляд. – Ты справишься. Ты уже это делаешь. Совмещаешь работу, диплом, самостоятельную жизнь за границей. Ты чертов супергерой.

Призрачная улыбка касается уголков ее рта.

Бен продолжает.

\- И вот тебе правда. Неважно, сколько существует вселенных, ты не являешься неудачницей ни в одной из них. Я бы знал, в конце концов, это моя специализация.

Рей фыркает.

\- Я или вселенная?

\- Обе, всезнайка, - он пытается ткнуть ее туда, где, как он знает, ей щекотнее всего, но вместо этого она перехватывает его руку своими. Они теплые и мягкие и намного меньше его. Ее глаза широко распахнуты, яркие и живые, не такие потерянные и отчаянные, как в момент его прихода. Этот момент кажется решающим. Две звезды, наконец готовые к столкновению.

\- Рей… то, что ты сказала. Еще на вечеринке, когда мы впервые встретились. Много лет назад. Ты все еще думаешь так же?

Она без колебаний говорит:

\- Нет. Нет, и никогда не думала. Наверное, я просто была напугана. До сих пор боюсь.

Она не выглядит такой. Не тогда, когда смотрит на него, полная тепла, доверия и света.

Вот оно. Бен делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- Я бы хотела поцеловать тебя. Я хотела поцеловать тебя уже очень давно, - признается она. – Я хочу целовать тебя целую вечность.

Теперь его очередь, и она это знает, поэтому улыбается и говорит:

\- Солги мне.

\- Я не люблю тебя.

Между ними перекликается эхо этих слов. Все, что они чувствуют, передается взглядами. Слова излишни, потому что такие люди, как они, изучающие Вселенную и знающие, насколько бесконечно конечной была жизнь, не ищут обещаний, но все равно никогда не подводят друг друга. И вообще, этого следовало ожидать. Они готовы.

Когда Рей берет его лицо в ладони и соединяет их губы, Бен никогда не был более уверен в том, куда идет его жизнь, даже если вселенная движется к космической гибели.

* Два года спустя *

\- Скажи мне правду.

\- Нет ни одной вселенной, в которой я не влюбился бы в тебя безвозвратно, Рей Джонсон, - он улыбается во весь рот, с ямочками на щеках. - Солги мне.

\- Мой ответ – нет.

Задыхаясь от смеха, Бен надевает ей на палец обручальное кольцо. На внутренней стороне выгравированы слова: _«Мы звездная пыль»._


End file.
